The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
In recent years, light emitting diodes, such as white LEDs, have enhanced luminance and are thus widely used as light sources for illumination and the like. As applications of light emitting diodes are expanded, the light emitting diodes are required to have even higher luminance. JP 2010-41057 A discloses a light emitting device that includes a plurality of light-emitting diode chips vertically stacked on each other in order to improve the light emission efficiency per unit area.
However, in the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2010-41057 A, either a positive or negative electrode is provided for each light-emitting diode chip, and hence such a light emitting device needs to secure a region for forming one electrode for each light-emitting diode chip. This leads to a problem that a formation range per unit area of an active layer inevitably becomes smaller.